In one aspect, this invention relates to a process for converting lower olefins to higher hydrocarbons, which are useful as liquid fuels. In another aspect, this invention relates to the use of catalyst compositions comprising copper and the phosphate group for the oligomerization of olefins. In yet another aspect, a novel copper phosphate containing catalyst composition is provided.
The use of catalyst compositions, which comprise chemically bound copper, phosphorus and oxygen, for converting gaseous olefins to gasoline-type hydrocarbons is well known and has been disclosed in the patent literature, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,189,655 and 2,494,510. However, there is an ever present need to develop more efficient processes and more effective catalyst compositions than those presently known.